


Play With Me

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Blindfolds, Feathers & Featherplay, Future Fic, Kink Discovery, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Self-Indulgent, Tickling, Valentine's Day, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000, gift bags of the naughty variety, mild restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye





	Play With Me

When Nick came back out of the bathroom feeling less exhausted than earlier, he saw Clark was still lounging on their suite's bed, fingers of one hand fiddling with the gift bag's ribbon and the other rolling about a chocolate from their room-service box. And given that he hadn't changed from his suit yet it it was a delectable sight among sights. He was never going to grow tired of his husband's beauty.

"You're just itching to open that, aren't you?" Nick teased as he flopped onto the bed and grabbed a chocolate for himself. Earlier in the evening he and Clark had been one of several celebrity couples at an HIV fundraiser benefit for Valentine's Day, and despite the cause's seriousness much of the entertainment was lighthearted and sensual- giving him more than a wild guess there were probably some sexy things in that bag.

"Heh, maybe a little." Clark licked at his thumb and tugged the ribbon to loosen it more with his endearing smile.

When the red parcel bloomed open, Nick playfully waggled his fingers and reached to grab a box that turned out to be a condom box with a pamphlet on safe sex information attached. "Heh. Well, we certainly don't need this," he turned the package around in his hands.

"Nope," the smile stayed on Clark's face as he absently played with his ring.

Nick set the box aside and scooted closer to hug around Clark's waist, head nestling on his shoulder. He took a deep and soft breath before murmuring, "I dunno if I ever told you, but...I was nervous as hell waiting for that blood test."

"Really?" Clark raised a curious brow. "You never showed it."

"I didn't want you to be a wreck, too," Nick admitted and linked their ring hands together. "But god, if there was ever a chance I'd put you in danger, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself."

Clark smiled as tenderly as the line he kissed down his husband's face. "But we turned out fine. I guess I knew deep down there wouldn't be anything wrong and that was enough."

Nick's face relaxed in a smile. "How did I deserve you?" his voice was a sigh under the loving kisses.

"By being you." Clark punctuated that with a direct kiss and set the box aside. "I'm sure we can give that to a clinic or somewhere; they'll appreciate it."

Nick nodded and stretched out his legs before reaching back into the bag, this time pulling out a massage oil bottle showing an opaque orange liquid. "Okay, _this_ we're keeping." He unscrewed the cap for a smell, which...wasn't fruity or flowery, but certainly heavy with _something_. Whatever it was, it hit an impact right at the pit of his stomach. He shut his eyes with a long hum of delight.

"Ooh, lemme smell." Clark took the bottle for a sniff of his own and smiled in a pleasant reaction. "Hmm, remember the first time we tried this stuff?"

How could he forget? "You mean when our hands were slipping everywhere so much we made a mess but it was still awesome?" Nick leaned over for another chocolate and kiss to his husband's cheek.

"Just like that," Clark whispered lovingly and set the bottle down to grab whatever was next in the parcel- "Oh my gosh, couples favor coupons, I didn't know they still made these," he marveled while flipping through the little pink booklet. 

Nick had to laugh; whoever put these gift bags together certainly had a sense of humor. "Not like we don't already do things for each other," he took the book for himself and flipped about until reaching the middle. "Hmm, 'this certificate entitles the bearer to one romantic serenade of their choosing'." He waggled his eyebrows and leaned close again to Clark's sweet laugh of reaction. 

Clark weaved his fingers in the back of his husband's hair and let their noses touch for a close-up of those gorgeous eyes. "I don't know about you, but there's certainly a song or two I've never thought of the same way again after hearing you do them."

"Oh," Nick smiled under the flattery and felt his system do a happy flutter. A compliment like that was something for a musician to hold in high regard, whether or not it was coming from a loved one. To make people feel something new was one of the many things he strove for. "Thank you so much, beb. That's wonderful to hear," he murmured in love and kissed Clark's top lip before nuzzling into the warm crook of his neck. He was always safe here. "Mmm..."

Clark draped an arm around his shoulder and he heard another rustling inside the parcel. "Looks like there's one more thing in here- _oh_."

"Hm?" Nick didn't move from his nuzzle position yet but raised his brows again at the sudden change in Clark's tone. Embarrassment? "What'd we get?"

"I...think we got a sex toy."

That warranted turning his head. Nick moved his gaze to see a red box about a foot long in Clark's palm. It was decorated with a shapely female silhouette and gold letters identifying it as a 'Play With Me Fantasy Kit'. He sat up and touched the copy along the bottom that proclaimed the box had everything needed to "surrender to a loving partner".

 _Oh_ indeed. Looked like his earlier guess was correct.

"Can't hurt to look," he mused more or less to himself and pried open the box's lid while Clark stayed silent.

At the top of the package was a red eye mask like for sleeping, but with 'Play With Me' stitched in gold letters. He brushed his fingers over the velvet surface while Clark pulled out four wispy purple kerchiefs- for wrists and ankles, he surmised with a smile. He reached to grab the last item in the box, a plastic wand with the fluffiest-looking feathers protruding from one end.

"Wow," Clark's eyes widened. 

Nick laughed softly; his husband really was the cutest thing. He brushed the feathers over the back of his hand for a light tickle. Not bad.

Clark took the eye mask and traced the letters in silent contemplation. The longer Nick watched, the more he could see a flush rising in his husband's cheeks. He didn't have to take too many guesses on what Clark was thinking about.

He would personally rate their sex life as 'pretty damn awesome' when they'd never made use of any toys or elaborate props, but there wasn't harm in trying something new when the chance presented itself and someone looked eager...still in his suit, no less-

"Babe, do you wanna try these out?" he asked in soft, nonjudgmental reassurance. As much as Clark had become less restricted about himself over the course of their being together, every once in a while Nick would catch that flush of embarrassment or worried glint in his eye that his curious feelings weren't normal. Nick had promised himself to be loving and understanding during those moments, and here was one now.

Clark looked up with a nod and silent lick of his lips. Nick scooted closer to take his husband in a gentle embrace and feel the heat coming from his face. Just needed a little guidance- "You can play with me," he murmured, hoping that was the nudge Clark needed. "I trust you."

The familiar tingle of anticipation fluttered when Clark cupped his face and sealed a slow kiss over his mouth, the same plush pink lips he always loved. He shut his eyes and sighed to allow himself to completely melt and submit to whatever his husband's desire would be. So much love and trust...

Nick felt himself being carefully pushed back against the headboard, then the buttons of his top popped open one by one. He smiled into the kiss when the material was shrugged off his shoulders. Clark broke the kiss- something he felt and not saw, determined to let every other sense work for him this time- and said, "You can tell me if anything feels weird and I'll stop, okay?"

So sweet. Nick nodded and felt the eye mask being slipped over his face. Yep, he really would be walking blind through this one, and a new thrill prickled over his skin at the realization.

"Hands behind your back...please," was Clark's cute request, and while a kerchief was getting knotted over his wrists Nick was still certain his man was blushing like the most precious thing in the universe. So much better than a dozen Mr. Greys.

He wiggled his fingers within the confines. Just right. "Not bad, beb. You sure you haven't done this before?" he teased.

"Nick..." The chiding was playful and sweet, and then silence hung in the air.

Nick could guess two options of what was going on now: either Clark had picked up the wand and was taking his time to examine it to tease him, or was just sitting there to tease him. Either way, it was delicious torture as the seconds ticked by. He breathed deeply, certain Clark was getting an enjoyable eyeful out of watching him move.

He willed the mental image of his husband in front of him, smiling so sweet. Clark was truly beautiful. The other male bodies out there, either bulked up to monster proportions or skinny as a twig, did nothing for him, but Clark's long legs and broad shoulders from years of sport made him want to drop to his knees and beg.

Ugh, he was halfway there already. He opened his mouth to ask for a kiss, contact, anything-

-and a laugh escaped when feathers brushed over the soles of his feet.

"Oh!" Nick curled his toes on reflex as the tickling sensation shot through his body. It had been so unexpected but still so... _damn._ "I didn't know you had a feet thing, beb."

"I don't. I just wanted to tickle you," he heard before the wand started flicking patterns on his stomach. 

"Ahh!" Sucking in his stomach was impossible, so Nick was left to just laugh and playfully squirm as his skin was treated to this soft torture. Yeah, he'd been in tickle fights as a kid, but this felt way, _way_ different. He rolled his head back and laughed through a bit lip when the feathers circled his navel.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, your face is so red, you're really enjoying this," Clark said in awe what others might say in praise, but it just right for him and so sweet. 

"Unh-" Nick arched, hitched a breath, and lolled his head to one side. Yep, his cheeks were definitely on fire. "Bet it...looks goofy," he managed when his heart settled to a normal pace for a moment.

"Not at all," and the feathers moved up to, yep, draw a heart pattern over and over on his chest. This touch was more soothing than teasing and Nick sighed at the reprieve. 

"Hmm...that's right, babe...my heart all yours, right there." Lucky for him Clark hadn't given any 'no talking' instructions, because there was no way he could stop the flow of loving whispers, the only way he could communicate in his darkness and restraints.

Clark chuckled and Nick could picture his loving smile. "Total romantic, just like I keep telling you." Lips brushed over his cheek and a soft hum tingled through his warm skin.

"Babe..." Nick craned his head to see if he could get in a kiss of his own, but the feathers attacking the crook of his neck put a stop to that and he resumed squirming and squealing. He thought he would've been frustrated at not being able to fight back like those childhood tickle matches, but the soft tease coming from Clark was so much...better. He really did trust his husband to make it loving and gentle, and the knowledge of that was a warmth that spread outwards from his heart.

A feather touched behind his ear sweet as a kiss and a sound somewhere between a moan and sigh left his lips. 

Clark gave the cutest laugh and the feather started dancing down his spine. "Somebody likes it," the young man sing-songed.

Nick bared his teeth in a grin and arched again; he wasn't quite ready for this to end just yet, and if that meant a little teasing himself... "No clue what you're talkin' about, beb," his voice was playfully strained as the feathers touched the small of his back. "Ahhh..."

Warm breath ghosted the skin of his jawline as he felt Clark lean closer. "You're a wonderful husband, but a rotten liar," he murmured and started pecking wet kisses below Nick's ear.

"Mmm-" Nick felt his shoulders go limp, melting again under those irresistible kisses from plush lips. "You got me..."

Clark's victory chuckle vibrated on his skin and he felt the faintest touch of a feather just below his collarbone. "Want any more?" was the whisper like offering the most decedent treat and he nodded.

The tickler made a slow zig-zag pattern, starting on his chest and obviously working its way down. The heat in Nick's face felt raised to its highest- not that he was actually going to lose control, but it was pretty damn close. "Ohhh my god," he whispered the closer the tickler approached his waistline, and he leaned to trust for his forehead to rest on Clark's shoulder which it did. He gave a long sigh and the heat gently swam from head to toe when the feathers circled his navel once more. Yep, he was a puddle of bliss; not incredibly intense but a new kind of exciting. This he could like. 

"Nick..." Clark kissed at his hairline and wrapped both arms around his frame, solid and strong as always. He untied the kerchiefs for Nick to drop his arms to his sides.

Breathe, let everything settle back into place- "Hmm...yeah, that was fun." Nick pushed the eye mask up so Clark was back in his field of vision, and that adorable smile he fell in love with was the perfect greeting sight.

"Uh huh." He twirled the wand around in his long fingers and laughed when the feathers brushed his skin, his demeanor now back to the sweetly bashful side most people saw. And that was just fine by Nick. "Not bad once in a while."

"You're the best..." Nick snuggled around his husband's waist and leaned back for them to lie comfortably on their sides. "I told you I trust you with everything."

Clark kissed each side of Nick's face and idly played with his hair. "Love hearin' that." He brushed his chin along Nick's forehead and teased, "You want me to stay in this suit for a bit, huh?"

"You know me too well," Nick tugged at the tie's end to playfully flip about, making them laugh.

"You're gettin' ideas," Clark mumbled half-sleepy but with a smile and nestled his head on the pillow. Nick kissed his nose and flicked the tie's material under his chin.

"I know a couple things about playing, beb."


End file.
